1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a board inspection method for inspecting a component mounted on a board. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a board inspection method capable of inspecting a mounted state of a component by accurately detecting a terminal area of a component.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, at least one printed circuit board (PCB) is employed in an electronic device, and the PCB includes an element formed thereon such as a chip.
The element such as a chip is typically mounted on the PCB by using solder. In order to judge whether an element mounted on the PCB is good or bad or judge whether a pad, etc. connected to the element is good or bad, a terminal area and a solder area of the chip is required to be correctly established.
Conventionally, after capturing a two-dimensional image, the captured two-dimensional image has been used so as to determine goodness or badness of the element. However, it is difficult to discriminate the terminal area from the solder area in the two-dimensional image, because colors of the two-dimensional image are similar for each area and the two-dimensional image is sensitive to illumination, and area discrimination is not correct due to an effect incurred by noise of a camera.
Thus, an inspection method of a terminal capable of prevent the above described problems is required.